Darkness of Hearts
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Two princesses, one of light and one of dark team up to take out something that was more dangerous then their own battles between each other. The light princess and dark princess have to keep the balance of the world or else even the two of them can be powerless with the new growing darkness. Rated M for later chapters.


**Time to get a new fanfic started, this one is based off of Kingdom Hearts. Two princesses from different worlds end up meeting in a clash of light and darkness as while one is a princess of light, the other is a princess of darkness. Ravyn is the princess of darkness; two knights protect her while one has been able to win her heart. Gisele is the princess of light and while everyone loves her, she has one close white knight while her other is the one she loves. Neither know that both of their lives are about to cross and the true fight for good and evil is about to begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy as both belong to Square Enix while Disney does own their characters and I own Gisele and Monsterslut owns Ravyn.**

Two princesses of two worlds; one of light and one of dark, never thought that they would have to team up or stand together against a bigger darkness. Gisele was known as the princess of light; everyone loved her and wanted to protect her. Her warriors were those of light as well as those wanting peace in the world. Most were her friends such as Riku, Leon, Sora and a few others. Riku and Leon were known as her personal knights. They were in fact handpicked by her. Leon was picked because he was one of the few who risked his life to save her as they grew up together.

There was another reason why she had picked Leon; he was like a brother towards her as even though she had two brothers, they all still stood by her side. Riku was picked for a more personal reason. Everyone knew it, but they were made for each other. Riku and Gisele always were together even as small children. Even with her uncle on the throne, her uncle could give her the crown at any time. Riku had been promised to Gisele even at a young age. The only person who had trouble with it was Sora. He thought that he should have been promised to the princess as he was one of the best fighters out there.

While Sora was jealous of Riku for being promised to the princess, Riku just wanted her happy. He seen Gisele as a wonderful person and whoever she picked would be lucky to have her. When she had picked him to be at her side, he felt honored and special. In fact they grew up together and she seen them all as her friends. While she had met some big people like the princess of darkness who was as dark as they came, but knew that one day their friendship maybe needed.

Gisele had been sitting in her room as Riku had walked in as she looked up. She had smiled as she always kept her informed as he would always go out into the world and find out just what was going on. One could never be too informed about the outside world, though Riku looked a bit upset. She got up from her studies as she did study, but more in magic. She had walked over to him as a pair of white wings was behind her. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her, a ring on her finger which was a promise ring from Riku.

"What ails you Riku as you look troubled? You know you can always talk to me about anything. Now come sit over here and tell me what is bothering you. Is it something you had seen in the outside world?"

They walked over to the bed as they sat down together side by side. He reached over and took her hand gently as his hand was shaking slightly. Whatever he had seen really shook him up. He slowly looked up at her as he nodded. He then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I have seen death and destruction out in the world. I also found out that the darkness in the world is not caused by the darkness that we fight at times. There is a new darkness that is growing and even threatening the darkness we fight as well as protect. I fear that if this goes unchecked that it could be bad for us all. I have spoken with your uncle Genesis and he is calling for Ravyn to come here. It seems that her realm has been attacked as well by this unseen force and wants to help us stop it."

Gisele nodded as it must be bad if the princess of darkness was coming here to ask for help. She only came to ask for the side of light if she really needed help. The last time she had seen Ravyn, she had gone to aid her on another quest. The man had been named Ansem that they fought. Even though at this time, Sora had been trying to woo her and they all were still very young. Ansem had taken over a young boy named Riku who in fact sat beside her now.

While Sora had managed to save her as well as Riku, Riku swore his allegiance to Gisele because he found her kindness to be something that was boundless. Ravyn didn't care either way as she had her eyes set on another. The one she was in fact promised to was one of the biggest villains in the world. His name sent fear in the heart of his enemies and even his allies. Sephiroth seen their union more than just some union, spending time with the dark princess and getting to know her more caused him to actually fall madly in love with her and obey even her every command.

Though they still had their moments, they would butt heads and fight then end up in the bedroom each time. It was a power battle between them and Ravyn had him on the run. Gisele had gotten up as Riku got up as well just as Leon had walked in. She had looked up as Leon had bowed to her, a necklace around his neck that bore her crest showing she was one of her personal knights.

"My lady, Ravyn has arrived with her betrothed. There are other knights arriving as well to speak to us about this new found darkness in the world. I have brought them all in the throne room; your uncle is waiting as well as your brothers. I am to escort you and prince Riku down to the throne room."

She nodded as she stood up as well as Riku as he held out her arm for her to take. Leon walked out with them as the couple followed Leon to the throne room where everyone was waiting. Ravyn had looked up as Sephiroth was sitting beside her. When Gisele and Riku walked in, Sephiroth drew his sword ready to fight Riku as both Riku and Leon stood in front of Gisele to protect her. Ravyn smacked Sephiroth upside the head as Vincent chuckled in the back of the room.

"Sephiroth, I said no killing here. Right now we are trying to find out exactly what is going on so we can stop this darkness from spreading. Now sit down and shut up or else you will get more than a smacking when we get back."

Gisele rolled her eyes as she sat down in front of Ravyn. Clearly the two had sparks but this time they are willing to put everything aside.

"What you two do in your bedroom don't try to spread it out on us as well. Now that we are all here the best plan to do is work together to stop this madness and protect our way of life."

Ravyn nodded as she held out her hand and the two princesses shook hands. Both men on both sides of the girls on edge but stayed close as the girls decide to work together to put back together their way of life.


End file.
